dangan_ronpa_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangan Ronpa Mansion of Despair
Monokuma is back for another despair filled murder game! This time he is inviting many talented high school students to dinner at a strange abandoned mansion. ''' Students (2 per person) # Yumano Rezeiha - SHSL Skater - SSoH # Norie Suzuki - SHSL Confectionist - DarkKid99 # Nikkō Toruzara - SHSL Gossiper - WelshGirlAmber # Sonia Nevermind - SHSL Princess - Loenev # Stocking Anarchy - SHSL Cute - Maria # Veronica Davis - SHSL Snowboarder - Qngff # Mutsuhiro Han - SHSL Nerd - Surfer # Hasudan Medes - SHSL ??? - Ifraid # Monito Nīson - SHSL Candy Eater - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota ''Executed'' # Moshi Peterson - SHSL Perky Teenager- Xaypay # Dennis Jefferson - SHSL Rich Backstabber - Xaypay # Gwen - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #4 - DerpyandDawn ''Second/Third Killed by Unknown'' # Cameron - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #3 - DerpyandDawn ''Second/Third Killed by Unknown'' # Alexander Songthrush - SHSL Watchmaker - Wolfdragon Rex # Johnathan "Feralis" Drake - SHSL Roleplayer - Wolfdragon Rex ''First Killed by Unknown'' # Satoshi Sugimori - SHSL Artist - WelshGirlAmber # Fusaki Mao - SHSL Good Luck - SSoH # Mary Lovegood - SHSL Fashion Designer - Loenev #??? ??? (Disguised as The Boy In The Middle) - SHSL ??? - Dakota #Rini Endo SHSL Detective - Dark Rules '''If you guess the killer wrong, the main person framing them will die, unlike the anime. Do NOT complain if your character dies. Want to kill someone? Send a form here and confirm through PM on chat. Unlike the anime, there will only be 4 survivors. If the killer is the main framer, the framed person will die. Mansion of Despair Death Table Key #Red X - They were killed that episode. #Blue E - They were discovered to be the killer and were executed. #Orange E - They were the main person to frame someone who wasn't the killer. They were executed. #Pink E - They were the framed by the killer. They were executed. #Light Green ✓ - They were active that episode. #Maroon O - They were inactive that episode. #Aqua X - They broke the rules and were killed by Monokuma. #Black X - They were inactive and were killed by Monokuma. #Yellow G - They graduated. Monokuma Files Case #1 - The Murder of Jonathan #Killed at about 2:00 AM #Chocolate gummy #Cleaned kitchen knife Case #2 - The Murder of Gwen and Cameron Gwen #Killed at about 12:00 AM #Belongings in box #Empty closet #Unlocked door #Playing card beneath belongings Cameron #Killed at about 12:30 AM #Blunt wound #Stabbed in heart #Belongings in box Day 1 Kitchen (Pre-Chat) Nikkō: Like, ew. This place is dirty. The students hear a voice. ???: Thanks for the insult. This is the best mansion we could get for a low price! Satoshi: W-who was that? ???: My name is Monokuma! I am the owner of this mansion. ' ''A stuffed teddy bear suddenly appears in front of the students. Nikkō: Ewww who are you? :/ '''Monokuma: I told you, I am Monokuma. Norie: Awww what an adorable bear! Satoshi: What do you want from us? Monokuma: Sit down and we will discuss while we eat. Monokuma: I have a surprise for everyone! You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives! Unless you want to leave. That's always an option! Sonia: *walks around* (I wish i was pink in the elimination table) Satoshi: How do we leave? I hate this place :/ Monito: Who is this funny looking teddy bear? Satoshi: He calls himself Monokuma... He looks a little shady. Monokuma: To leave...you have to kill another kid...and get away with it! Upupupu...Isn't murder fun? Yumano: No way! Skateboarding is the only fun thing! And murder is just downright wrong, dude. Monokuma: Well, until then, everyone will stay in a room. However, we do not have enough rooms for everyone. So instead, two people per room! Good night! Monokuma: Hm...No one has died yet, what a shame. Here is something to get everyone started! I left a knife in everyone's room! Dennis: Uh, poor people, I hate this place already! Moshi: I hate you too! *slapes Dennis* Dennis: Hey! What the heck that was for! Moshi: Everything, for everything! Yumano and Norie's Room Norie: Yumano want to try my new invention... Raspberry and Grape Swirled Chocolate? Yumano: Yeah, dude! I'm totally down! Norie: Well here you go! *hands Yumano chocolate* Yumano: Sweet! *eats chocolate* THIS IS AMAZING! *continues eating chocolate* Nikkō and Sonia's Room Sonia: Well hi there. Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Mutsuhiro: I don't want to die! Hasudan: Same. Let's make a deal to not kill anyone. If one of us dies, we will know it wasn't one of us. Mutsuhiro: OK *shakes hand* Monito and Moshi's Room Monito: I'd rather eat candy than kill someone. Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Rini and ???'s Room Rini: Hello? ???: Do you even recognize me? Rini: Nope, but that weirdness near your hair indicates a disguise... Fusaki and Mary's Room Kitchen Fusaki: Heh. Just my luck to not get a room. Oh well... *looks in fridge for something to eat* Bathrooms Basement Death Monokuma: Dun dun dunn...A body has been discovered! The students walk in to see Jonathan's corpse. Monokuma: The way we do this is simple. You must manually search each room (ex. *searches bleachers) I will tell you the clues through the Monokuma Files. After you find enough clues, we will hold a trial and vote on who the culprit is!! Beware, if you get it wrong, the main framer is executed! Ready? GO! Yumano: No way, dude... *checks his corpes* Norie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mary: *is afraid* Oh no.. There is a kitchen knife in his chest. Minoto: A murder!? ???: Clues have to be here somewhere. *finds something next to the body.* Library Fusaki: *checks ground* Satoshi: *checks bookcases* Satoshi finds a letter: Meet me in my room, signed Jonathan. Mutsuhiro: *searches tables* Mutsuhiro finds an unused hammer. Mutsuhito: Hmmmm... Kitchen Yumano: *checks the kitchen* Yumano finds that the drawer is short of one kitchen knife. Jonathan's Room Yumano: *checks Jonathan's room* Yumano sees the body of Jonathan. ???: *finds something close to the body* ??? finds a chocolate gummy. Norie: That isn't mine! Fusaki: Yes, of course. It's surprising that yelling something isn't yours isn't yielding any results. Norie: I just didn't want to be accused for candy related things... Bathrooms Nikkō: *checks in the bathrooms* Nikko finds a previously bloody knife, but the culprit seems to have washed off most of the blood. Class Trial #1 Monokuma: TIME'S UP! Commencing class trial. Debate on who you think the killer is below. Fusaki: It's quite obvious who the killer is. Someone with the title "SHSL Confectionist" and I found this gummy. *pulls out gummy found at the crime scene* Satoshi: Indeed, this is suspicious. Yumano: Yeah, dude! But... what if it was planted..? Gwen: I AM PREGANAT! I AM HAVING A BABY! Cameron: OH MY GAWD! JINKIES! Mutsuhiro: But what about the hammer? Satoshi: Don't forget we have a SHSL Candy Eater, Fusaki. Fusaki: Oh? Was my SHSL name changed from Good Luck to Candy Eater recently. Sorry, I hadn't noticed. Satoshi: *rolls eyes* I meant Monito. Norie: Yea... like I would make gummies! I prefer something that is an actual challenge... And I wouldn't kill anyone! Fusaki: We have evidence against that. *again holds up the gummy* Satoshi; Again though, Monito is a SHSL Candy Eater. They could be his/hers. Rini:Hmmmmmm Yumano: Sorry, to interfere, but Norie did give me a chocolate gummy not to long ago! It was DELICIOUS! *gives a thumbs-up* Norie: I DIDNT GIVE YOU A GUMMY! Yumano: Oh, it wasn't? It tasted hella like one! Norie: ........... I failed then...... Yumano: No way you failed! It was too good! Fusaki: Can we please get back onto the topic. Norie: What if the killer wasn't me or Monito? Yumano: Then who could it be?! Rini: Can we have the Motive Monokuma? Mutsuhiro: What about the hammer?!? Monokuma: Ahem. The motive was self defense. The hammer, suprise suprise, was Jonathan's! Mutsuhiro: What... Fusaki: Self defense..? Mutsuhiro: Jonathan tried to kill... Yumano: That's hella whack, dude! ???: It was neither Norie or Monito. Norie: Then WHO WAS IT Mr...Mrs.... WHATEVER YOU ARE! ???: How rude! I believe that the culprit is the SHSL Rich Backstabber. Fusaki: Who is that, dude?! ???: Dennis. *points to Dennis* Isn't that right? Yumano: Damn, dude! Rini: What facts do you have to back your claim? ???: The knife, that had blood in it. I had to belong to the backstabber. Fusaki: He was stabbed in the back, wasn't he? Hasudan: So you belong to whoever killed it? And just because he is a considered a rich back stabber doesn't mean he literally stabs people in the back. Rini: So no real evidence then.... Fusaki: I thought we would have known the dude who did it... Monokuma: *Yawns* I can assure you it was not the backstabber. Fusaki: Then it has to be one of the candy chicks. Mutsuhiro: Yeah... But which... Norie: It isn't me! Fusaki: It must be the candy eater then, because you don't make that type of candy, Norie. Not a doubt. I think we're ready to vote. Monokuma: Upupupu...Ok! Vote here! Monokuma: Oh, great. It is a tie. We need one more person to vote.. Monokuma: Upupu! Let's spin! The wheel spins and all three heads land on Monito. A buzzer sounds. Monokuma: INCORRECT! Upupupu! Monito, let's give it our best! It's...PUNISHMENT TIME! Fusaki: Nngh! W-what now? Yumano: NO WAY, DUDE! Norie: IT WASN'T ME EITHER!!!! Execution #1 - Monito Monito wakes up in a bed. There is a table in front of him with many candies placed neatly on a plate. There is a note that says One of the chocolates is deadly. Monito reaches for one, but it vanishes. Four candies remain. He reaches for another. It vanishes as well. Three remain. He tries to choose another. Two left. The second chocolate vanishes, leaving one more chocolate. Monito eats it, and he dies from poison. Monokuma: Oh, I live for this kind of stuff! Look at your faces! Anyways, it is Night Time. Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite! Day 2 Yumano and Norie's Room Norie:*cries* Yumano: Yo, dude! You okay? Norie: Two of our friends DIED!... HOW CAN YOU BE OK!!!!! Yumano: Just stay positive, dude! Thing about all the positive things, like how many ollies you can pull off without falling off the board! *gives a thumbs up* Norie:....*leaves to the kitchen* Monokuma: Oh, don't you all just LOVE despair? Yumano: Nah, dude! Skating is MUCH better! Nikkō and Sonia's Room Sonia: *looks to Nikkó* Hmm.. Nikkō: What...? *chews gum* Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Mutsuhiro: That was scary.... Hasudan: Yep. Mutsuhiro: I hope I'm not next.,. Hasudan: Wait wasn't the main framer suppose to die? Monokuma: Well, if the killer can frame someone, they die! Monito and Moshi's Room Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Alexander: *sitting down on his bed, holding his pocket watch up and swinging it back and forth like a pendulum* Satoshi: ... *mixes colours* No no no... that's the wrong shade... Alexander: *without taking his eyes off the watch* So you are my roomate then? Rini and ???'s Room Fusaki and Mary's Room Fusaki: *chuckles and starts reading a book* Mary: What are you reading? Fusaki: I'm not sure, it's just a murder mystery as far as I know. It's pretty good. So far... Kitchen Fusaki: *enters kitchen* Hm... no-one here. Norie: *enters kitchen* Oh... hi... Mutsuhiro: Hey guys... Fusaki: Hello. Norie: What are you doing here? Mutsuhiro: Just hanging out, cooking maybe. You know, cooking is a lot like chemistry. Fusaki: Nothing in... particular. Bathrooms Basement Nikkō and Sonia's Room Sonia: *looks to Nikkó* Hmm.. Nikkō: What...? *chews gum* Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Mutsuhiro: That was scary.... Hasudan: Yep. Mutsuhiro: I hope I'm not next.,. Hasudan: Wait wasn't the main framer suppose to die? Monokuma: Well, if the killer can frame someone, they die! Day 3 Monito and Moshi's Room Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Rini and ???'s Room Fusaki and Mary's Room Fusaki: A day without killing..? Odd. Nikkō and Sonia's Room Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Kitchen Mutsuhiro: *sigh* Bathrooms Basement Death Monokuma: Upupu! A body..ahem, bodies have been discovered in the basement! The students enter to see Gwen's corpse. Cameron's corpse is on the other side of the room. Monokuma: Ok, let's commence the investigation! Basement Yumano: AGAIN, DUDE?! Fusaki: And so it continues... well, let's not waste any time, shall we? *inspects bodies* Gwen's throat is slit. Cameron has a blunt wound on his head and was stabbed in the heart. Gwen has a knife in her hand. Fusaki: Perhaps... Gwen killed Cameron..? But who would have killed Gwen..? *investigates around the basement* Fusaki finds a trail of blood. It starts upstairs and leads to Cameron. Fusaki: Most interesting... *searches boxes in the basement* Fusaki finds Gwen's belongings in one of the boxes. Cameron's belongings are in another box. Fusaki: Perhaps... this could have been what was used to lure them down here..? *investigates the belongings* There is a playing card beneath Gwen's items. Bathrooms Yumano: Haha! Might as well start in the place no-one would think to check! *rubs her index fingers against her temples* Okay! *checks bathroom* Yumano finds a baseball bat in the shower. Yumano: A baseball bat..? What's up with that..? *checks out baseball bat* There is blood on the bat. Yumano: Damn, dude. This has to be one of the weapons used to kill Gwen or Cameron, maybe i should inspect the wounds... and see if they match up... Kitchen Fusaki: *investigates the cafeteria* Fusaki finds Cameron's half finished food and the beginning of the trail of blood. Fusaki: He was stabbed in the kitchen? This must have been very early for none of us to notice this... That means beside my roommate, everyone is suspicous... Gwen's Room Norie: *searches Gwen's Room* Gwen's door is unlocked and her closet and bags are empty. Library Yumano: *searches bookshelves* Yumano finds the key to Gwen's room behind the bookshelf. Monokuma: It's Class Trial time! Let's go to the courtroom! Class Trial #2 Monokuma: Ok, who did it? Yumano: OK! Let's start off with our evidence, dudes! I found a bloody bat in the shower room, like the one on Gwen's head! Alexander: *opens his watch and takes a look at it* Don't waste our precious time. Gwen had no wound like that. Cameron did. Yumano: O-oh, right. My bad. But regardless, was the kill-shot the stab to the heart, or the baseball bat? Fusaki: No doubt about it, the kill-shot was the stab to the heart. Alexander: ... indeed. The blunt wound I would guess to be postmortem as well. Yumano: Right... but there was one thing that was bugging be, Gwen appeared to have the knife in her hand, evidently, it seemed to be the one who killed Cameron. So... did Gwen kill Cameron? And if so, who killed Gwen? Fusaki: Perhaps the killer saw Gwen committing the murder, and killed Gwen? Alexander: Pay attention to the wounds. Gwen's throat was cut, but the knife was in her hand. Unless you're suggesting Gwen killed herself, then the knife would be put there to frame her. Yumano: But, man, why would someone want to frame a dead person? Fusaki: ... Alexander: To try to manipulate how we view the events... aah, it seems the Monokuma File supports this. Take a look at the times of death. It appears Gwen was killed first. Yumano: So that means... SOMEONE TRIED TO FRAME GWEN, MAN?! Rini: Duh...